Flying lessons
by besenflieger
Summary: Die Maraudis bei ihrer ersten Flugstunde... muahaha


_also zuerst mal das übliche... blablabla... J.K.R... bla bla bla... ihr wisst was ich meine... _

_Diese Geschihcte ist spontan eines Tages entstanden... ich weis auch nicht warum. _

_Die Fluglehrerin wurde inspiriert von meinen Kunstkehrerin Frau I.B. die einem so manche Kunststunde versüßt... jedenfalls muss man sich vorstellen, dass sie alles was sie sagt eine hohe Lautstärke hat... reusper _

_Wie auch immer lests euch einfach durch und schreibt mir dann ein paar nette Rewievs..._

"So, ich teile euch jetzt in Gruppen ein um euch besser beobachten zu können. Ich will keinen mit dem Besen in der Luft sehen, der nicht in der Gruppe ist, die ich gerade aufgerufen habe! Habt ihr das alle verstanden? Mr. Potter, was habe ich gerade gesagt?" 

„Ähm, wir sollen die Besen nicht durch die Luft werfenäähhh ... ähhm ... ich meine, was? Ach ja, wir sollen einfach warten bis wir dran sind"

„Sehr gut, Mr. Lupin, dafür ziehe ich Gryffindor einen Punkt ab"

„Oh nee"

„Haben sie irgendwelche Einwände, Mr. Potter"

„Nein, keine, Mam!"

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Mr. Black, was tun sie denn da hinten? Kommen sie her und zeigen sie uns, wie man den Besen richtig hält!"

„Ähm ... OK" Sirius trat hinter den anderen hervor, sichtlich bemüht ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er trat vor und nahm den Besen entgegen.

„Also ich glaubeähm ... warten sie mal kurz ..." Hilfesuchend drehte er sich nach hinten

„Schauen sie nicht so dumm! Da kann ihnen auch keiner von den anderen helfen. Geben sie wieder her, fünf Punkte von Gryffindor"

„A..."

„Kein aber, passen sie nächstes mal besser auf!"

„Aber James hat nur einen ..."

„Weitere vier Punkte von Gryffindor wegen Potter, sind sie jetzt zufrieden? Und stellen sie sich bitte da, an den Anfang der Reihe, neben Pettigrew, dass sie und Potter nicht wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommen."

„A... schon gut" niedergeschlagen kehrte Sirius zu den anderen in der Reihe zurück, die sich allerdings vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnten.

„Gibt es weitere Einwände, nein, gut dann teile ich jetzt drei Gruppen ein. Black, fangen sie an zu zählen ."

„Wasähm... äh 1"

„2"

„..."

„Worauf warten sie denn, Lupin?"

„IchÄh 3"

„... 4"

„Falsch, Potter sie Pappnase, ich sagte drei Gruppen"

„Aber ich dachte ..."

„Sie sollen nicht denken, na los"

„ Äh, also 1"

„2"

„Hey, gleich wird's lustig" James beugte sich nach links zu Remus

„Ja, kann´s kaum erwarten" war die sarkastische Antwort

„Also echt, fliegen ist doch was saucooles! Davon träum ich schon mein Leben lang. Aber wenn ich erst mal Quidditchspieler ..."

„Potter! Haben sie schon wieder nicht zugehört? Ich sagte Gruppe 1 nach vorne! Drei Punkte von Gryffindor"

„A... nichts"

Sie waren nach vorn getreten und bekamen einen Besen in die Hand. James war in der selben Gruppe wie Sirius und zu dessen Pech, war noch jemand anderes in ihrer Gruppe

„Schau mal, wer das ist!" James zeigte auf einen der Slytherin Jungs in der Nähe.

„Wenn das mal nicht unser Lieblingsfeind ist. Pass auf, ich hab nen Plan ..." leise flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr, James kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Wenn ich es sage, versuchen sie die abgesteckte Strecke gerade entlang zu fliegen. Ich will keinen außerhalb der Markierung sehen, ist das klar? Und wenn sie am Ziel sind steigen sie ab und laufen zurück, haben sie das verstanden? Sie laufen! Also dann, auf die Besen los"

Das Stück war etwa 100 Meter lang und alle bemühten sich einigermaßen gerade zu fliegen, wobei sich die meisten etwas ungeschickt anstellten und nur langsam dahin zuckelten. James und Sirius dagegen, die schon in den Herbstferien heimlich im Garten bei den Potters auf dem alten Besen von Sirius´ Cousin geübt hatten, stellten sich sehr geschickt an

Wie zufällig flogen sie beide gleichzeitig an die Seite des Jungen von vorhin und umzingelten ihn so

„Sieh mal an, wen haben wir denn da..." begann Sirius

„Komisch, Sirius ich weis es nicht so genau, sein Gesicht sieht so verzerrt aus" stellte James fest

„Da hat doch wohl nicht einer Flugangst?"

„Ihr, na wartet ..."

James drehte seinen Kopf kurz nach hinten um einen Blick auf die zurückgebliebenen zu erhaschen.

„Hey, wir haben Glück, sie schaut grad nicht her!"

„Dann auf drei. Eins, zwei ..."

Noch bevor er drei gesagt hatte hatten sie den Jungen von beiden Seiten gerammt und zwischen sich eingeklemmt. Miteinander flogen sie jetzt einen Looping und nahmen dabei natürlich den unfreiwilligen Passagier mit, dessen Gesicht sich langsam milchfarben verfärbte. Als sie gerade an der höchsten Stelle angekommen waren flogen sie beide gleichzeitig zur Seite weg und beendeten so ihre Kür. Allerdings sehr zum Nachteil ihres ehemaligen Begleiters. Der fand sich nämlich, plötzlich kopfüber in der Luft wieder und seinen Orientierungsinn hatte er wohl auf dem Boden zurückgelassen. Von plötzlicher Panik erfasst, riss er den Besen in irgendeine Richtung, was damit endete, dass er als nächstes auf dem Boden landete und zwar mit der Nase voraus.

„JAMES POTTER ! SIRIUS BLACK !" der markerschütternde Schrei drang ihnen durch alle Knochen, und lies auch sie beinahe von Besen fallen, allerdings diesmal vor Erstarrung. Auch die anderen hatten ihn nicht überhört und drehten sich um.

Den meisten wurde diese instinktive Reaktion aber zum Verhängnis, da sie vergessen hatten, dass sie ja noch auf Besen saßen und so erlitten sechs Leute einen Zusammenstoß, weitere drei schafften es ihren Besen mit der Spitze voran in den Boden zu treiben, und ein Besen nahm Schaden weil er gegen einen der nahestehenden Bäume manövriert wurde.

„Alles in allem, war es ein recht verlustreicher Tag" schloss Professor McGonagall ihre Standpauke.

„Meinen sie nicht auch?

„Ja, Professor" kam die zweitstimmige Antwort

„Was die Bestrafung angeht, ich denke Mrs Filch wird etwas für euch finden. Des weiteren werde ich Gryffindor, sagen wir dreißig Punkte abziehen." gespannt blickte sie auf die beiden Gestalten vor ihr, die während der ganzen Zeit reglos auf den Boden gestarrt hatten

„Und wenn ich einen von ihnen im Verlauf des nächsten Schuljahres auch nur in der Nähe eines Besens sehe, dürfen sie Strafarbeiten machen, dass sie sich für den Rest ihres Lebens wünschen werden, dass sie niemals einen Besen gesehen hätten" schloss sie

„Sie können jetzt gehen. Melden sie sich am Mittwoch um sieben hier." Sie schrieb etwas auf ein Stück Pergament

„Ach ja" fügte sie an, als die beiden schon fast aus der Tür draussen waren „ Statten sie Mr. Snape auf der Krankenstation doch mal einen Besuch ab und entschuldigen sie sich bei ihm. Ich bin sicher er wird sich freuen" fügte sie etwas freundlicher hinzu, aber es lag ein deutlicher Befehlston in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja, ganz sicher wird er sich freuen" meinte Sirius, als sie auf dem Flur alleine waren.

„Verdammt. Ich hoffe nur, wir dürfen nicht schon wieder die Katzenklos saubermachen."

„Ja, hoffe ich auch. Wann gehen wir zu Schniefelus?"

„Müssen wir dahin?"

„McGonagall hat es doch gesagt"

„Aber sie wird es doch nicht merken., oder"

„Ich fürchte schon, es..."

„Hi, ihr zwei, wie ist es gelaufen?" Remus und Peter waren den Gang entlang gekommen

„Das übliche" meinte Sirius achselzuckend

„Aber jetzt müssen wir noch auf die Krankenstation"

„Warum? Habt ihr euch auch was getan?" Peter kratzte sich am Kopf

„Nein, Peter du Idiot, wir müssen uns entschuldigen"

„Wieso denn das? Ich meine ..."

„Na weil sich jemand die Nase gebrochen hat vielleicht?"

„Auch wenn man bedenkt, dass es nur Schniefelus war ..." meinte Remus in einem nachdenklichen Tonfall und kurz darauf brachen alle in Gelächter aus

„Gehen wir mal los" meinte Sirius schließlich und sie wandten sich Richtung Krankenstation

„Aber warum denn jetzt noch? Der Tag war doch schon schlimm genug!" beschwerte sich James und schlurfte den anderen widerwillig hinterher.

„Eben, kein Grund auch noch nen anderen kaputt zu machen"

„Außerdem hab ich Hunger, es gibt doch bestimmt gleich Essen!" protestierte er weiter

„Tja tut mir leid, aber was meinst du wo wir gerade herkommen" fragte Remus in sachlichem Ton

„Was, ich hab das Essen verpasst? Das gibt's doch nicht, Scheißtag!"

„Keine Sorge, was denkst du is in der Tüte?"

„Ok, Tag fast gerettet. Was gibt's denn?" neugierig spähte er in die Tüte

„Schinkennudeln"

„Och nö. Ich glaub ich hab noch, ... nein, die hab ich ja schon gestern. Remus, hast du noch ne Tafel Schokolade für mich übrig?"

„Ne, des is meine letzte"

„Ach komm schon. Ich hab dir gestern doch auch was abgegeben"

„Ja, drei ganze Stücke"

Sie waren vor dem Krankenflügel angekommen

„Also, Peter und ich warten dann mal draußen"

„Entsorgt schon mal die Tüte, des isst ja eh keiner"

„Entschuldigung, und was ist mit mir?" Sirius stemmte die arme in die Hüften

„Na gut, aber hättet ihr nicht ne andere nehmen können? Ich meine, is schon n bisschen auffällig, wenn ihr hier mit ner braunen Plastiktüte in der Hand rumsteht, oder"

„Bringen wir´s endlich hinter uns. Ich krieg nämlich auch langsam Hunger"

„OK. Gehen wir rein"

_Beachtet letzten Absatz am besten gar nicht weiter, ich wollt diesen kleinen Insider nur mal einbringen. Wer ihn versteht... um so besser._


End file.
